Come Undone
by Lady W
Summary: The past changes the future, but the present changes everything. When four people come together can they change the past and create a new future for themselves? Or will their previous mistakes come back to haunt them? A Draco/Hermione Tom/Ginny story.
1. Draco

Come Undone

Summary: The past changes the future, but the present changes everything. When four people come together can they change the past and create a new future for themselves? Or will their previous mistakes come back to haunt them? A Draco/Hermione Tom/Ginny story.

Rating: PC13 for now…

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers, including but not limited to; Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, as well as Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Also applies to all songs used.

A/N: Big thanks to Mexx and Rhea for wanting to beta this. Glad to see someone is willing to read what comes out of my head. :P Oh and the chapters will be in the following order: Draco. Ginny. Tom. Hermione. So this first chapter is from Draco's POV and so on. Enjoy! 

*****

_Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Signed, with a home tattoo,_

_Happy birthday to you was created for you_

_Can't ever keep from falling apart_

_At the seams_

_Can't I believe you're taking my heart_

_To pieces?_

_Oh, it'll take a little time,_

_Might take a little crime_

_To come undone now_

_We'll try to stay blind_

_To the hope and fear outside_

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind_

_And blow me in to cry_

_Who do you need, who do you love_

_When you come undone_

_Words, playing me deja vu_

_Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before_

_Chill, is it something real_

_Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers_

_Can't ever keep from falling apart_

_At the seams_

_Can I believe you're taking my heart_

_To pieces?_

_Lost, in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright_

_To come undone now_

_We'll try to stay blind_

_To the hope and fear outside_

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind_

_And blow me in to cry_

_Who do you need, who do you love_

_When you come undone_

Don't submit to stupid rules 

**_Be yourself and not a fool_**

Don't accept average habits 

**_Open your heart and push the limits_**

**ENIGMA**

"No."

 "What?"

"You heard me: I said 'no'."

The taller man turned to face his son, the anger evident on his face.

"Now listen to me Draco…"

 "No Father. YOU listen to ME. I've given you my final answer and it's no. Don't try to tell me I have no choice in the whole thing. You know as well as I do that you can't pressure me into doing anything I don't want. I know too much. One word, and I'll be in Dumbledore's office so quick you won't know what's hit you." 

Draco watched as his father sank down into the large leather chair, all the arrogance seeping out of him. Always having the greater presence. He now looked so small in comparison to the rest of the study. Once, Draco used to be afraid of coming into the study. It usually meant he had done something wrong. This time though, it was Lucius Malfoy who was in trouble. 

Draco had known for quite some time that Voldemort's plans weren't exactly going to plan. Even he could see that after five years, Voldemort hadn't got halfway to where he wanted to be. And that was all down to one Harry Potter and his friends. With no results in sight, Voldemort was getting more and more volatile and edgy, often taking it out on his followers. And from watching the coming and goings of the Malfoy family visitors, Draco surmised that the Deatheaters were getting uneasy with their Lord's behaviour. His father's position in the Dark Lord's inner circle was getting ever more precarious as well. Draco knew that his desertion would worsen things indefinitely.   

"Draco. You can't do this…" Draco shook his head, disgusted. Had it come to his father grovelling? Apparently it had. "… To get on the wrong side of Lord Voldemort is to court death."

"Thank you for that 'useful' piece of information Father but as far as I'm concerned, 'Lord' Voldemort can go and bugger off to kingdom come."

"Draco!" 

"What? No offence Father, but personally I think you're backing the wrong horse here. I mean, let's review the facts: Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard in the world, or thereabouts, hater of muggle and half-breeds, so much so, he wants to rid the world of them. But isn't there something we're not being told? That's right. Our great Lord is in fact a Mudblood himself. So that means you're running around after a… What did you once tell me? 'An inferior creature whose main purpose in life should be to be submissive to us purebloods'. That's more or less what you said isn't it Father? So technically Father, I'm only doing what you told me to do. If anything, you should be the one who's ashamed of himself for serving a Mudblood." 

Warming to his topic, Draco continued. "And then there's fact number two. Evil never wins. I think five years of being at Hogwarts and Harry bloody Potter has shown me that much. Every year, there's some 'foolproof plan' to finally get rid of The-Boy-Who-Lived, which always ends up with the aforementioned plan failing abysmally and Potter ending up The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-See-Another-Day. Again. And quite handily, getting House points at the same time. Now, my Divinations skills may not be exactly great, but I have to say five years in a row is no fluke. Potter's got luck, God, or whatever on his side. And I don't think you're gonna beat that." 

"And finally… Fact number three. I really cannot be bothered anymore. I used to think that by doing what you'd tell me to do, I'd make you proud. I've realised nothing I do will ever make you happy. So I'm not even going to try. All these years of being drilled with this crap about Mudbloods and Voldemort and honour and duty and so on and so forth.  I don't care and I don't want this. Any of this. I don't want to be a Deatheater. I don't want to be a mindless individual with nothing better than to do than listen to the grand delusions of a snake man. I don't really know what I DO want but I know that this isn't it." 

Draco sighed. There. It was all out, more or less. All the thoughts and feelings he'd been struggling with since his fourth year at Hogwarts. He couldn't remember when he had started to have second thoughts about his father's plans for him. He did know that by Christmas last year he had begun to wonder if maybe the path his father had put him on wasn't the right one for him. And after the whole debacle with Potter and the Order of the Phoenix his mind had been made up. Lucius had been not so subtly reminding him that he was fast approaching eighteen, the time when he'd finally join the Deatheaters. It was at this point in time when Draco had realised it was time for him to make his own path. 

There was, of course, a fourth reason to his decision, but Draco wasn't stupid enough to go and tell his father. In some ways, this reason was bigger than the other three put together. In the end though, they were all linked. It was just that this reason meant more to him than the others, Draco realised. And he wanted to make sure that it never came out or Lucius got to hear of it. He knew that if his father ever did, chaos would ensue. 

"I won't let you do this to me," snapped Lucius, his old self coming back. The older cynicism, the firm beliefs. "I've done too much to let you ruin things. I will disown you, you know. If you do this. Or worse."

Draco moved from the large bay windows he'd been standing in front of. Here he could see the magnificence of Malfoy manor. He'd always been so in awe of the place. Now it just represented everything he hated in his father. He walked towards the man he'd been afraid of since his childhood, and then crouched down so he was face to face with him. This was it. The final showdown. It was now or never. Draco wanted to make sure it was now.

"Fine. Go ahead.  But if you do, I don't think Voldemort will be too happy to find out that one of his greatest 'servants' can't even convert his own son to the Dark Side. One of his most trusted servants. Terrible. And what about the rest of the wizarding world? Now wouldn't they be very interested in knowing why the 'highly regarded and respectable' Lucius Malfoy has disowned his one and only heir? I think if the truth got out someone in this room would be in great trouble. And it's not me. So no Father, I don't think you'll disown me. You need me too much. And don't you forget it. Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't try using any spells or charms on me. I made the effort to tell someone of my intentions to come and see you. Should I not return to Hogwarts in say…" he looked at his watch, "…five minutes, the Aurors will be here in an instant. Clever touch, wouldn't you say Father? I must say it's all down to you though, you taught me that. 'Always watch your back.' Well, that and always kick a dog when it's down."

"Get out." Lucius hissed, and then again slightly more loudly. "Get. Out!" 

As the young blond Slytherin made his way out of the study for what he thought would be the last time he heard his father speak behind him. "And don't you ever come back here again. You hear me? Ever!"

"Oh, that's fine by me," Draco whispered, "Perfectly fine."

***

The war against Voldemort was over. And as Draco had predicted, it was Harry and Hogwarts who prevailed.  The battle had been swift, fierce and undeniably brutal. Voldemort and his Deatheaters had attacked just before Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the seventh year were about to take their final exams. Voldemort had assumed that Harry and the others would not live to graduate from the very school they'd been protecting for seven years. Voldemort had assumed wrong.  

Knowing well in advance that an attack was imminent; preparations had been made at Hogwarts, rather stealthily, for students and teachers alike. Battle plans were drawn out, information was gathered and used, and throughout it all it was Harry who stood and organised it all. It was presumed by everyone that Harry was going to be the one to lead them into the final battle. Whether it would be to victory or death, they didn't know. 

After the battle had ended, not many could recall what had happened towards the end. Contrasting reports from various witnesses had not helped either. The only thing that everyone was able to agree on was that somehow Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all. The two had been fighting almost from the start, with neither one getting far in their endeavours. Voldemort seemed to be getting the upper hand halfway through, but somehow, Harry had managed to strike the definitive blow. And with Dumbledore's help he was able to finally rid the world of the evil Dark Lord forever.  

Of the others, Ron had worked alongside his brothers, the whole Weasley clan being a formidable force to be reckoned with. Even with this power on their side, Bill and Fred were injured quite severely and were some of the more serious casualties that occurred throughout the battle. 

Remus and Sirius got revenge for the deaths of their friends, Harry's parents, by tackling Peter Pettigrew almost as soon as they saw him. Making sure he'd never leave his master's side ever again, they destroyed their former friend and fellow Animagus into shreds. There was no dignity in his death and that was the way they wanted it. Lily and James' deaths had been due to his dishonour so it was in his due to be treated in the same respect. It still didn't stop the pain that both men suffered for their departed friends.

Angry Deatheaters had instantly confronted Snape as soon as they got word of his treachery. He'd been assaulted with numerous curses and had been able to deflect them at the beginning. But there were too many of them and he was getting tired trying to deflect them all, so soon he was badly injured. Thankfully, McGonagall had come to his aid, shielding him while Pomfrey tended him. In years to come, not many people would forget the sight of Snape and McGonagall working side by side. It would be the only time that they would.

The other mystery was what happened to Hermione. The last time she'd been spotted, she was running towards the Forbidden Forest with Lucius Malfoy chasing after her. Later on, she was found leaning against a tree with a badly broken arm by Ron and Neville. Three feet away from her was the lifeless body of the elder Malfoy. She didn't say a word as to what had occurred between the two of them when she was being treated in the hospital. 

Once the fight was over, there were many injuries that had to be tended by Madame Pomfrey and the others back at Hogwarts. For some, such as Hermione, it was simple breaks and cuts. For others, such as Fred Weasley, things were much more serious. And as for Harry, the whole fight had taken quite a lot out of him as his utter exhaustion showed. He remained in a heavy induced sleep for four days. He woke on the fourth day with his friends surrounding him, pleased to see him well. Although Ron wasn't too happy about the idea of them still having to go through with their NEWTS. 

Throughout the battle, no one noticed the absence of one Draco Malfoy.  

*****

Some Aurors who, coincidentally happened to be in the same place, found him a few days later in Basingstoke. Draco was brought straight to Hogwarts, where Harry and the others had been anxiously waiting for his arrest. Draco had been one of the few who had managed to escape. Now that they had him, there was great relief all round. 

When he was brought into Dumbledore's office, he was looking his smug self although a tad dishevelled. Dumbledore watched as the young man was pushed rather forcibly into a chair in front of him. Scowling, Draco shrugged off the Aurors and turned to face his Headmaster. The man who happened to hold his life in his hands. 

"Well?"

"Well what?" Draco asked insolently, knowing full well what Dumbledore was asking. 

"What have you got to say for yourself Malfoy?" This was Harry.

Draco paused, as if in thought. Then he spoke. "No comment."

"Do you or do you not deny you are a Deatheater?"

"No comment." 

"Were you in alliance with Voldemort?"

Looking bored, Draco replied again with, "No comment." And then as an afterthought, "Am I allowed a 'lawyer'? Isn't that what I'm supposed to say? Because this whole thing is like one of those muggle 'cop shows'. You know, an interrogation."

Ron, who had been silently getting more and more angry by the minute, shot up from his seat and grabbed the blond by the collar. 

"You son of a… Two of my brothers are in the hospital because of people like you and you father! One of them may not even make it. So I suggest you stop laying this for a joke and tell us the truth. Because if you don't, I swear I will hex you to hell and back. And when I'm done, I'll do it all over again. You hear me?!" 

He shook Draco forcefully, who was staring back impassively. Vexed by this, Ron was about to draw his wand out when Harry rushed forward and pulled him away from the Slytherin Head Boy. Watching Malfoy finally getting his comeuppance was a delicious thought, but it wasn't what they needed right now. Pushing him into his seat next to Hermione, Harry turned round to glare at his archenemy. 

"Answer the question Malfoy. If you don't, I'll let Ron do whatever he wants."

Draco rolled his eyes and moved to face the Headmaster who'd been quiet all this time. He tutted. "You know Sir, all this time you'd been prepping Potty here to face up to Voldemort I think you forgot to teach him the essentials. Like manners."

"Malfoy!" Harry again.

"Fine! You wanna hear the truth? The truth is no. No, I am not a Deatheater. No, I have never been one. And no. I was not 'in cahoots' with Voldemort. I never was."

"That's a load of crap if I ever heard Malfoy…" Ron shouted. But before he could continue he was interrupted.

"There is no need for such language Mr Weasley especially in the Headmaster's office. I would have thought all the times I have reprimanded you in my class would have got through your thick skull. It seems otherwise."

Professor Snape came limping into the office whilst holding onto the arm of Remus. He was still looking very weak and McGonagall looked shocked he'd been able to escape from Pomfrey. 

"Severus… Should you be…"

He waved her concerns away. Sitting into the nearest chair, which was on the other side of Hermione, he turned to face the red-haired young man. 

"I'm afraid you're going to have to channel your anger towards someone other than Mr Malfoy. He is telling the truth. " There were a few sharp intakes of breath. "He is not a Deatheater, nor has he ever been. I can vouch for this."

Irate, Harry answered back. "How do we know you're not lying to save the skin of what is obviously your favourite student?" 

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. Snape was about to say something quite heated when Remus stopped him.

"He's telling the truth Harry. Draco's not the bad guy here." Ron, who had slumped into his seat, looked at the man who he had respected ever since he first came to teach at Hogwarts four years ago. 

"Not you too?"

Remus smiled sadly. "I'm not against you Ron. I'm just telling you the truth. And the truth is, Draco isn't at fault here. I was there when Draco came to see Severus about defecting. I witnessed the whole thing."

Dumbledore, who although knew all of this already, wanted to see how the whole thing would play out. He looked to his Potions Master and asked, "Severus?"

"What Remus has said is the truth. Draco came to see me around Christmas time in his sixth year. He told me he did not want to join his father in becoming a Deatheater. He also asked for protection against his father and mother should they find out, which I gave willingly. Remus was present, as he'd come for his Wolfsbane potion. We placed Draco under Veritaserum and found him to be telling the truth. Although, there were a few other things which also came to light…" He quickly glanced to his right to look at the Gryffindor Head Girl. Hermione in turn, shuffled in her chair, obviously uncomfortable. "…Since that Christmas Draco has been estranged from his family. He's been here staying with either myself or Remus." 

Draco wasn't quite sure why they were telling Dumbledore this. Knowing the old wizard, he was probably already aware of it all. Hell, he probably knew when Draco first defected. As he thought this, Draco was shocked to see the Headmaster wink at him. Had he…

"Well. It looks like Mr Malfoy is in the clear. These two testimonies, added to the earlier one I had before, show Draco has done no wrong."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, aghast. "You can't be serious? After all he's done. He's…"

Draco, who had had enough, snapped back. "I'm what exactly? Evil? In case you haven't been listening Potty I'M not the bad guy here. You know, if you used that thing we call a brain, you'd remember that any evil that was around was destroyed by you a few days ago. Or have you already forgotten? So. I suggest you go and find another beating post to vent your frustrations against. Because I've had enough. Enough of you, you friends and your bloody Gryffindor righteousness." 

Turning to face the old headmaster, Draco spoke more politely when he said, "Can I go now?"

"While you are in the clear Mr Malfoy…" Here Harry shot a triumphant look towards his archenemy. "…There is the question of your education." Draco smirked. "Am I to assume you do not wish to take your NEWTS? Because if you do not wish to continue, I would have to ask you to reconsider. You have been studying hard for these exams for quite some time. And should you take them, I am well aware you could gain marks as high as Miss Granger here, if not higher. There was a reason to why you were chosen as Head Boy Mr Malfoy, and it was not due to family pressure. Even though some people here…" He glanced towards the two Gryffindor boys. "…Might have been under the influence that it was the only reason you were given such an prestigious position."

Draco was glad that someone actually cared about him and his studies, although why it had to Dumbledore of all people he didn't know. He'd been thinking about it ever since the war had finished and knew what he wanted.

"If you don't mind Professor I do wish to take the NEWTS. However, I feel that due to current conditions here at Hogwarts, I think it would be best for me to take them elsewhere. I do not feel particularly eager to return to Hogwarts, especially after recent events and even more so with the existing attitudes of some of the students here. I am willing to agree on any other venue rather then here. If that is not possible, I fully understand and wish to be withdrawn from the exams forthwith."

Snape was shocked to hear his favourite student give his education up so willingly. If Draco wanted to, he could do almost anything he put his hand to. He didn't want him to lose that chance. Not like he had so long ago.  

"Draco! You have spent a great deal of time preparing for these exams. To give them up now when you are so close to passing them is folly. I urge you to reconsider."

Dumbledore spoke again. "So Mr Malfoy. Are you telling me there is nothing here at Hogwarts? NOTHING that would change your mind in leaving us?"

Draco could feel a pair of chocolate brown eyes burning into his back and almost reconsidered. But it had to be done. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore… Professor Snape. But that's my final decision." Draco replied. "Am I allowed to go then?"

Dumbledore stared at the young blond in front of him. Draco belonged here at Hogwarts, even though he didn't believe it to be so. For where would Harry and Ron be without their arch-nemesis? And Hermione. There weren't many in the school that possessed the same level of intelligence the Gryffindor Head Girl did. They all pushed each other in many different ways they never knew. And the headmaster could tell how Draco and Hermione pushed each other. Or were they pulled towards each other? Giving a wry grin, he spoke.

"Very well then Mr Malfoy, you're free to go. We will be contacting you soon to talk about your exams. I take it you will be returning to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."  
  
"If you ever change your mind…"

Looking stubborn, Draco folded his arms. "I won't. Can I…"

Dumbledore waved the Aurors forward and told them to escort the Slytherin Head Boy to his sleeping chambers where he was to pick up his belongings. Afterwards they were to lead him straight out of Hogwarts so that he could apparate home. He was to make no contact with the other students. Nodding, they waited as Draco stood and began to escort him towards the doors. 

After obtaining his few personal belongings, Draco was ushered out of the Head boy's room rather hastily. Pulling his robe away from the nearest Auror, Draco glared at him before striding ahead. Just before he reached Hogwarts gates, the sound of running footsteps came up behind him. Turning round, Draco came face to face with the very flushed looking Hermione. Once she'd gotten her breath back, she began rather haltedly. 

"Look… I just want to… I just wanted to say. I'm sorry you feel you have to leave. And I'm sorry about your father. I'm sure it was a hard decision to make."

Draco stared at the Gryffindor Head Girl silently for a few minutes. If there was one moment in time he never wanted to forget, it would be this one. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he turned away from her and continued walking out through the gates. As Hermione watched him leave, she swore she heard him say, "Not to me it wasn't." 

*****

As he began to pick up another pile of books, Draco looked around him. Here he was, back in the very room he thought he'd never return to. It felt different now his father was gone. Almost… tranquil, he thought. It certainly didn't look like it though. After his father's death, the Ministry had ransacked Malfoy Manor, practically taking everything away. Well, they'd taken all of his father's Dark Magic collection.  Draco wasn't sure whether he was pleased about this or not. While he was very interested in the Dark Arts, he'd never been a fanatic like Lucius.  Some of the things the Ministry had taken away had been family heirlooms too, which irritated him.

Glancing at the title of the first book in the pile, Draco grimaced. God, they HAD left the dregs of his father's well-stocked library. Who the hell was in need of "1,234 Uses for Fungus" anyway? The young blond threw the book in disgust towards a rapidly growing pile of unwanted book. He sighed. The truth of it was there wasn't much left in Malfoy Manor that Draco wanted. Except for the house itself, and Draco wasn't quite sure what to do that. It was far too big for one young man to live in by himself. His mother had gone too, struck down by an Auror as she'd tried to help her husband. She'd always been devoted to Lucius, Draco thought. Shame, it was that devotion that had killed her. He hadn't been close to his mother since she was of the same school of thought as her husband that believed children should be seen and not heard. So while Draco had respected his father for the way he went along in life, Narcissa had been someone he had the misfortune to call 'mother'. In that respect, Draco conceded that he was similar to Potter. They had both grown up without the love of their parents.

Dismayed by the sudden turn of thoughts, Draco picked up another book and began to search for the title. Strange, there wasn't one on the cover. Turning the book to its side, he was surprised to see nothing on the spine. His interest piqued, Draco opened the front cover and began to flick through the pages. Nothing. Not one single word. Interesting, he thought. Why on earth would his father keep a blank book? There was something that was niggling in the back of his brain but Draco just couldn't focus on it. 

As he flicked again through the blank pages, he swore suddenly as blood began to seep from a small papercut that had appeared on his thumb. This damn book might be old and bloody useless, but it can still manage to slice through my finger pretty easily, he thought as he smeared the pooling blood onto the first page he came across in the book. He then put his thumb into his mouth and began to suck it gently. Had Draco not been busy tending to his papercut he would have seen the blood seep through the page and then rather faintly, the word 'thanks' appear and then disappear completely. 

He didn't though, and once he had stop the blood flow, the former Slytherin Head Boy quickly shut the book and threw it into the 'ship off to Hogwarts' pile, which consisted of almost every book he had found. 

Five minutes later Draco had already forgotten the black book, although the papercut on his thumb still smarted occasionally. 

*****

Draco wondered what the hell he was doing back at Hogwarts as he walked down the all too familiar corridor that inevitably lead to the Slytherin common room. He instantly guessed he was dreaming, as there was no way in Tartarus he would have returned to that bloody hellhole, even if his life depended on it. Due to this view, Draco began to wonder whether he was about to have a nightmare.

Nearing the common room he automatically said the password 'Mea Culpa', and the painting swung open allowing him to enter. Here he was, back in the room he had spent the last seven years wondering how the hell he'd been made to put up with the dregs of society. The room was dark, but then again, much of the Slytherin quarters were. As his eyes got used to the gloominess, Draco realised there was someone in the room with him. Sitting near to the only source of warmth in the room was a figure, which from what Draco could make out looked eerily similar to that of Potter. But what the hell would Potty be doing down in the Slytherin common room, Draco wondered. 

He moved forward to get a closer look but was stopped when the figure turned round to face him. Draco could see why he had first thought him to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. They both had the same black hair and slightly gaunt frame. But while Potter was all dishevelled and scruffy, the unknown figure was sleek and well groomed. He was also absent of the pieces of wire Potty wore to see. 

Draco had no idea who this person was. But there was no way in hell he was going to tell him that. Sizing the youth up, he asked, "Who are you?"

Nothing. Getting frustrated and just plain angry, Draco asked again. "I said, 'who the fuck are you'?"

He glared at the figure, who stared back. Suddenly, the figure smiled.

"My name is Tom Riddle."


	2. Ginny

Invading my own value, parading my shy security, while gripping my innocence-thief 

**_Whenever you steal, my punishments real, you gave me sorrow_**

**_DELERIUM_**

**'…her brothers _tease_ her…'**

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who believed in the magic that is love. She was surrounded by it all the time, so of course she believed in it. Her parents loved each other very deeply, and her brothers, although they fought as brothers do, were very affectionate towards one another. She also happened to be the youngest and only girl to six older brothers, so this meant the little girl was spoilt and cherished by her family. However our heroine, for that is what she is, found it very lonely being the only girl to six boys. Sometimes they'd be simply wonderful brothers, playing with her for hours and letting her play with them. Sometimes they'd look after her and comfort her when she hurt herself. But sometimes though, they'd pick on her. Because that is what boys will do. 

**'…how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would _ever_ liker her…'**

One of the many things our heroine was teased about was the crush she got on one of her brothers best friend. They were both a year older than her, and her brother's friend was quite famous in the world they lived in. He seemed much more extraordinary and mysterious than the others boys she knew, including her own brothers. Her crush was well known, well liked and, although he was still young, quite the handsome little chap. So is it obvious why our heroine fell for this young man? He was what she wanted. A hero. Her hero. But unfortunately, this hero was frankly too busy with better things to do, rather than be hero-worshipped by the little sister of his best friend. 

**'…she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger…'**

This young girl though, she got lucky. Just as this hero appeared in her brother's boring life, so did another hero in hers. And he was her hero. No one else's. Just hers. No one knew of him because he was a book. No, that's not right. He was a memory of a past soul in a book.  One day, she had been looking for help, and there he was. He came to her. She wrote. He replied. She confessed. He listened. She fell in love. He did too. 

**'…so Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted…'**

Or so she thought. Truth was- he lied. He didn't care. He never had. Oh he cared about something all right, but it wasn't her. No, he was after something, someone else entirely. The ironic thing about it all was that it was her original hero that he was after. He had been using her to get to the hero. As villains do. It's pretty obvious that's what he was. A villain. That's what villains do. And so that made her…. A damsel in distress. So no, he didn't love her. He needed her, exploited her, and when he no longer had any use for her, he decided to get rid of her. Because he could. Simple as that. 

**'…I knew you'd come…'**

Or so he thought. At this point our original, no, real hero managed to come along in the nick of time to save his best friend's sister. He had to, you see. He's the hero of course. It's what they do. Just like the villain is destined to lose. It's the unspoken law of fairytale. How many fairytales have you read where the bad guy wins? Exactly. So. The usual showdown. Good guy says this, evil guy says that. 'I won't let you get away with this.' Evil laugh. Fatal error. Blah blah blah. Fast forward to the main bit. Good wins. Evil loses. Again. All hail the hero for saving the damsel in distress. The end. 

**'…That's all I wanted to know…'**

Or so you thought. Well, of course it is, I hear you say. You've been told everything. The damsel in distress, the hero, the villain, the climactic showdown. The truth. The fairytale. That's it. Well, there's a footnote to this story. Fairytales lie.

**'…Ginny simply _loved_ me…'**

The reality of it all was she did. She loved him. Even after he had nearly tried to kill her, she loved him. She still does. But he's gone, destroyed forever by the hero of this piece. The hero, who incidentally, decided he did want to be hero-worshipped by his best friend's little sister after all. Well, it took him long enough.  But alas, it was a little too late. So here she is today, our heroine. Stuck between the memory of a first love and the reality of a true love. Then again, it could be the other way round. I forget. How very twisted you say. Why? Magic is in the eye of the beholder. And if love is magic… What our damsel in distress needs is some help. A sign maybe…

**'…let me show you…'**

*****

Virginia Weasley was bored. No, scratch that. She was bored stiff. Cardboard stiff. Whatever… cardboard was. She was sitting in her History of Magic lesson, half listening to Professor Binns drone on about yet another insignificant Goblin War. The goblins seemed to find the most trivial things to fight about, Ginny mused. They made Harry and Ron look like veritable Mother Teresas. She giggled at the thought of her brother and boyfriend in nun's habits. I must try and get that image down on some parchment, she thought as Professor Binns glanced up to what had dared to disturb him during his most fascinating talk. Ginny quickly lowered her head and began to pretend she was copying down the copious notes he had made on the blackboard. 

When he had turned his attention back to his notes and his monotonous lecture, Ginny grabbed a spare piece of parchment from her bag and began to draw a sketch of her earlier thought. First she etched out Ron, giving him his customary scowl-versus-scared look she had become so used to seeing. He seemed to do it most often during Quidditch matches. Kind of constipated in a way, Ginny realised. She sketched the obligatory nun's outfit with headwear to boot, and then quickly coloured them in. There. The nun's habit brought out the blue in his eyes, she silently giggled. Happy with what she saw, she started to sketch Harry.

After a while though, Ginny was beginning to feel a little sick in her stomach. While Ron had been relatively easy to draw, Harry was proving to be trickier. No matter how many times she sketched him, it still didn't look like Harry. In fact, the figure was beginning to look more and more like… No. She wasn't going to go there. It was NOT him. It was Harry. Of course it was. Uncomfortable, she began to scrunch up the parchment as if to throw it away. Before she finally crumpled it into a ball though, she smoothed it out and took one last look. Ok, so he wasn't wearing his glasses and his scar was absent, but it looked like Harry. Kind of. Still, he did look a bit…

"Evil."

"What?" 

Startled, Ginny looked to see what had spoken. She turned to her right and saw a Ravenclaw girl who always sat next to her in her History of Magic class. She was smiling. She smiled quite often at Ginny, but she'd never spoken to her before. Not many of the girls at Hogwarts did. The whole thing in her first year and her relationship with Harry had made sure of that.

"Harry. He looks evil. That IS supposed to be Harry Potter right? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh erm… Yes it is. On both counts." 

Actually Ginny wasn't quite sure what her position with Harry was, seeing as the last she had seen him was two months ago, when he had come to see her father on 'Auror business'. He'd spent most of the day closeted with her father and Ron, before leaving almost immediately. He had spent a total of 12 minutes and 48 seconds with her that day. She knew how long because she had timed it. How terribly terribly sad.

"That's really good you know. Although…. He's not wearing his glasses and there's no scar on his forehead. Then there's the whole evil looking thing, of course."

Ginny laughed uneasily. Even this unknown girl had picked up on the differences. She HAD to get rid of the picture as soon as possible. 

"Oh, that? It's just… I wanted Harry to look un-nun-like. You know, to clash with the outfit?"

She prayed to whatever god she could think of to make the girl believe her. They must have been listening because she replied, "Well he definitely looks very un-nun-like. Bloody sexy too. I say, would you mind if I took the sketch? Seeing as you were about to throw it away…"

Ginny, who had been itching to get rid of the picture as soon as the girl had opened her mouth, hastily etched on a pair of glasses and a lightning shaped scar onto the figure. She then pushed it into the open hands of the Ravenclaw girl, who looked quite bewildered at her behaviour. Ginny smiled weakly.

"There you go! I'm not too happy with it myself but if you like it… A Weasley original. Hope you enjoy it. But er… I don't think you should go showing it around. If people find out, they'll all want one. I er… I don't do drawings on demand. Ha ha…" she petered out as Professor Binns once again glanced around the classroom. 

Conversation over, Ginny went back to her notes and started to copy down the ones she had missed. As soon as the class finished, she ran out of there as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't notice the Ravenclaw gazing after her. 

Heather, the Ravenclaw girl, watched the strange redhead Gryffindor go, wondering why she had run out of the room as if her worst nightmare had been in there with her. 

*****

He first came to her in her sleep right after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. They were nightmares. Terrible, horrible nightmares. So much so, she had to put a silencing charm on her bed so the other girls in her room wouldn't hear the screaming every night. Every time she'd close her eyes, she would go back to the Chamber and relive the horror of what had occurred. Of what could have happened. 

There he was standing above her, taking her energy, her life while she could do nothing to stop him. Oh she tried to get him to stop. She would beg, plead, tell him she loved him, and would do anything for him if he would stop, but he'd say nothing. She knew that Harry would come and rescue her, because he did last time, but it was so hard trying to stay awake… When she'd come to, Harry would be there by her side. Just like before. She would ask for his help in getting out, but Harry would just stare at her. At this point the fear would set in, and she knew Harry wouldn't save her. As she'd scream Harry would begin to laugh, they both would. So she would scream, they'd laugh and then Harry would thrust the Basilisk tooth into her stomach. She'd wake clutching her stomach as if to stop the blood from pouring out. She told no one about the nightmares of course. It would make things worse. He would say that to her. In the Chamber. At the time she had agreed.

But over the next two years, she began to understand his game. He used her fear to control her, to make sure the nightmares stayed the same. To make sure she would stay there. With him. Because that was what he was afraid of. Being alone. So when it would begin again, this time she learnt to stand up and kill him herself. She didn't need Harry to save her. She could do that herself. She was rid of him. But not really.

They started up again in her third year. Around the time of the Yule Ball. She'd been waiting for Harry to ask her to go with him for ages, but by the time he had, she had lost faith and ended up agreeing to go with Neville instead. He didn't want to go with her anyway. He'd asked Cho who had said no. She was going with Cedric Diggory. It was pretty obvious to everyone they were going to go together. But not to Harry. It was only after his first choice had vanished that he had remembered her. Hell, he had asked everyone else before her. So she wasn't even second choice. That hurt. 

It still didn't stop her from dreaming about going to the Ball with Harry. Even though she had said she was going with Neville, she had silently wished Harry would be jealous with her decision and then plead with her to go with him. She dreamt of the Ball, of a place of glimmering beauty where she was the one who shone like a star, and everyone knew who she was. Not for what had happened before, but for her beauty, her elegance and the man who she had come with. But where was Harry? She would look for him, seeing glimpses of him but never reach him. Her Gryffindor friends, who'd take her in their arms and swirl her around so much she would get dizzy, continuously stopped her. She would try and escape but to no avail. But then… there he was. She would slip away from Colin and run towards the dark haired figure, who flickered in and out of her view. Almost as if her wanted her to chase after him. 

So she did. She would pursue him; watch him as he deftly moved in and out of the crowd, disappearing at times. His grace, his poise would sing to her, bringing her closer to him like as moth goes to a flame. When she would finally reach him, she'd be flushed. With happiness, exhilaration, and love. She would laugh and smile prettily at him, victorious in the hunt. But then the smile would fade, as she'd see who she has captured. Him. He would smile at her, a smile which didn't extend to his eyes. 

"Miss me?"

"What are you…" She wouldn't be able to get the words out.

"I'm here because you want me here."

"No…" He was lying. He was good at that. He had to be lying.

"Well. I'm here and er… Potter's not and seeing as this is your dream sweetheart…"

She'd flush.  He had called her that when he had been in the book. It made her…

"He doesn't want you, you know…" As if to prove his point, he would point to her left and she'd turn and see. Harry and Cho together. Laughing. Smiling. Kissing. The tears would now begin to fall freely. He was always able to make her cry easily. Boys were good at that. But then, he wasn't a boy. Was he?

"No. He doesn't want you at all… But I do."

She would frown at him, not sure about what he was saying. She didn't want to think about the idea that he might want her. After all, look at what had happened last time. And anyway, he couldn't have her. He wasn't real. She would tell him that and he would laugh. A laugh that would touch her to the core of her soul and chill her heart. Another bad memory of a past time.

"Are you so sure about that, sweetheart? I may not be real, but I'm here. Inside of you. With you. Waiting for just the right moment to come back… and take what belongs to me. You."

"No. NO!" She'd run away from him now, too afraid to stay and fight, too afraid of his delicious words and the way they were twisting themselves around her heart and squeezing it until she couldn't breathe. She ran as if her worst nightmare had been there with her, and he had. This time though, he would stand and observe Ginny flee, instead of laughing cruelly as he done before. Instead he'd watch her run with a look in his eyes, which made her question her actions. Ginny wasn't sure whether to be afraid of that or not. She wasn't sure of many things now.  

By the time she was in her sixth year, the dreams had changed yet again. Instead, this time there weren't of him, but of his older counterpart. Voldemort. Like the nightmares in her first year, they scared her, terrified her and so she told no one. She suffered silently, as did Harry, who had now become her boyfriend once Cho had left school. The pain, the torture she endured was kept under control inside of her, never to be let loose. She was afraid once it all came out, it'd come gushing out like blood or black ink. Never ending, never stopping. 

Once Voldemort was dead, she had assumed the dreams would finish. But it was never that simple. He came back again, whispering sweet words into her mind; about Harry, about her brothers and her friends. Of how he was coming for her, to make her his queen, his everything. She resisted. Of course she did. She knew how he worked. He was a consummate liar. But, the way he spoke to her, the way he acted had changed. Almost as if he too wanted to believe in his words, wanted her to believe in him. There was no anger or malevolence in his tone, just sweet caresses which eased her battered heart. Made her breathe easier when her family and friends overwhelmed her. A word here, a word there would slip into her mind and lodge itself there and it would grow like a cancerous tumour, threatening to engulf her. 

For the ones she loved, instead of making it better, made it worse. Her family would talk about her behind her back not knowing what to do with her, her friends, the few she had, whispered about her and her past. And the man she loved, thought she loved, would leave her crying, with bigger and better things to do. Important things to do. Making her not so important. When she wanted to be the most important thing in his world. It hurt. 

*****

After writing the last sentence for her Arithmancy homework, Ginny put the parchment away and glanced at the letters on her bed. She realised she needed to catch up on her correspondence. She quickly skimmed the letters and decided to write the easier letters first and the harder ones last, giving her a chance to think about what to say. She hastily penned a letter to her mother and father and then to Charlie, telling them she was well and much better from last time they had seen her. She knew she was telling them what they wanted to hear, but didn't have the heart nor the courage to tell the truth. But she couldn't stop the small lies from being written down. The lying was easier she mused. Maybe it was contagious.

Ginny stared at the three remaining letters, deciding to concentrate on a reply to Harry last. Honestly though, she didn't have a clue what to say to him. They had broken up two weeks ago, with Harry being the instigator. He had said the usual things: about how they had drifted apart, they never got to see each other, and so on. She had stood there rooted to the floor, nodding numbly. She didn't say anything. She couldn't have. The words just stuck in her mouth. She still loved him, and knew he did too, but it was still over. They hadn't spoken to each other for days now. Ginny thought it was time for her to say the things she never got the chance to say. 

But first she had other things to worry about. She had received letters from Ron and Hermione, sweet, uplifting letters that had soothed her worn out soul and had made her smile for what seemed like the first time in days.  Somehow they knew the right words to say to help her, and she was grateful. She chose to write to them first, to thank them for what they had done and said. 

_'Dearest Hermione, _

_How are you? I hope you're well. Me, I'm not exactly great myself so… I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful letter. It was exactly what I needed. Especially since you're not here at Hogwarts. It's so strange and weird here now without you, Ron and Harry… Yes I said his name. No, I'm not going to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower. I'm quite… broken up about the whole thing, but like I told you before I've never really felt that things between Harry and myself were quite right. What with the thing with Cho and all the other stuff that's happened. Our relationship always seemed so… fixed. As if we were pushed in some ways together. It was like everyone expected us to get together, and because they wanted us together we got together for them. Not ourselves. And that's not what a relationship should be about, right? :sigh: Gods, I'm rambling on.  So, yeah. Enough of me wailing on about my life. What about you?_

_I can tell you're not finding it easy at university. I don't know how I can tell, it's just… obvious. I feel the same way. I understand. And that's why I have decided to accept your offer to spend New Years with you. I think I need to be as far away from Hogwarts and Harry as possible. No doubt, it'd be good for you as well. I miss our friendship, you know. The other girls still keep their distance, even after Harry and I have broken up. I just sometimes feel so… isolated. You understand right? With you I guess it was your intelligence, with me it's just my plain weirdness. Sorry. I'm rambling again. _

_So. Back to the point. Cambridge. New Years. I'll be there. Just make sure I don't drink anything that will make me cry at four in the morning, ok? More importantly, there are things I need to talk to you about. I've put it off for long enough. I have to tell someone, and I'd rather it was you. I don't want you to get worried though, ok? It's not a big thing, so don't panic. I just… need to tell someone. I'd better stop here before you decide to come and see me or something._

_Missing you loads, big hug and I'll keep subtly reminding Ron to write to you. One day he'll cotton on. _

_Much love, Ginny.'_

Signing her name on the paper, she blew on it to dry it and then put it to her side. One down, she though, two to go. Reaching for another sheet of parchment, she began again.

_'Dear Ron, _

_Oh how lucky I am to have a sweet brother like you. Thank you for the offer to turn Harry into a blast-ended skrewt, but I'm going to have to turn it down. I'll be fine. Really. I don't think Harry would be if you tried though… you do have a nasty habit to make things go wrong wand-wise. So yes, I'm fine and I will be fine and you don't have to worry. You might scoff at this but it's true. _

_I've known for quite some time that things between Harry and myself haven't been great. What with Harry making a name for himself as an Auror and me at Hogwarts, we've just never had any time for each other. In some ways, I've found it easier being without him than with him. I mean, I don't want to sound all cold-hearted… oh I don't know what I mean. I love him, I really do but I don't know if it's the REAL thing. Oh gods, I'm just confusing you and myself in the process. _

_But truthfully, I am glad in some ways that we have split up. I've never really known where I stand with Harry. You know, with Cho and everything that's happened with Voldemort. Now though…  now I know. And it's good. I'm ok with it all. _

_I think maybe I should talk about something else. I've kind of had enough where my failed relationship is concerned. Too many bad memories and stuff. So. _

_Oh. Speaking of me being ok, no doubt mum told you about my funny turn in Hogsmeade. It really wasn't much. I just fainted outside Zonko's. Nothing else. The nearby medi-nurse had me up and running again after 10 minutes. It was a bit strange though. She kept asking me if it was all right if she could take a blood sample. Strange that. I didn't think me fainting warranted a blood sample to be taken, but you never know. I might have an infection or something. I have been feeling a bit off recently. _

Ginny carefully re-read the letter and realised she wasn't being as cheerful as she had wanted to be.

_'And here I was trying to make you feel better about me, and I've probably made things worse. No, the truth is I'm fine. Good. Ok. Well etc etc. Ok, so I'm not exactly in the mood to go skipping and frolicking around Hogwarts, but then again, I'm not about to jump to my death over what has happened. _

_Oh and before I forget, I won't be spending New Years at home this year, I'm afraid. I know Harry loves spending New Years with the family so I thought I'd go to see Hermione instead. She seems a bit down cough*writetoher*cough so I think it'll be good for both of us. You know, two miserable single girls together on New Years, getting slowly and steadily drunk. Ok, so maybe not but you get my meaning. We can do girly things and not worry about you lot running into the room as canaries or whatever Fred and George have concocted this time round. _

_Anyway, that's all I can think of to say at the moment. I've got another letter to write (and yes it is to Harry) so I'd better get on and do it. I'll see you at Christmas, if not before. _

_Big hug, and lots of kisses._

_Ginny.'_

There. Ron's letter was finished. Now onto the hardest of the letters, she thought. Harry. She sat there looking at the piece of paper for what seemed like ages. Finally she scribbled a few words.

_'Harry,_

_I had it all planned out, what I was going to say. Now I can't think of one single word. Funny how things never turn out the way you want them to. I should have learnt that lesson a long time ago. _

_Sorry._

_Ginny.'_

*****

"So. What shall we do now?"

Ginny watched as Hermione uncurled herself from her foetal position on the sofa and made her way to the kitchen. As she put the dirty bowls into the sink to wash, Hermione called out, "How about going down the pub? Or did you want to spend New Years here? Your call."

Ginny, who had been daydreaming, realised she had just missed something. "What?"

Coming back into the lounge, Hermione laughed at her friend. "Off in your own little world again I see."

The young redhead smiled sheepishly. She'd been daydreaming about nothing in particular really. Just of being happy with no problems, no bad things happening to worry about. A good place. "Sorry. I was just…"

"Honey, don't worry about it. I do it… well ok I don't do it at all but I seem to have developed a bad case of daydreamitis in my History of Magic lectures. Gods, my lecturer makes Professor Binns seem like… well, good!"

They both began to laugh now. Ginny, still laughing, looked up to see Hermione had stopped. "What?"

"Nothing! It's just… it's good to see you happy. What with…" The former Head Girl petered out.

Ginny sighed. She'd been staying with Hermione for two days now. She had thought they'd got over the whole break-up issue but clearly not. "You can say his name, you know. Harry. Harry Potter. Harry-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter. I'm not going to break 'Mione."

" I know! I know. It's just… Break-ups are hard. There's a lot of pain and hurt on both sides. And there's always the feeling of uncertainty of whether you've done the right thing or not. So smiling and being happy is a good sign."

Frowning, Ginny considered her best friend closely. Was it just her or did Hermione sound like she was talking from experience? She spoke this thought out loud, which seemed to fluster Hermione. 

"Oh I'm not…" she started. " I mean, I've only ever really been out with Viktor. And Ron. Nobody else. No break-ups…"

"Ok," said Ginny, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

They sat there in silence, each trying to think of something to talk about. Eventually they both spoke at once, grinning at each other when they realised what they'd done. 

"Ginny, you know…"

"I have to tell you…"

Ginny observed Hermione as she got up again and switched off the muggle television in the corner of the room. Hermione shared a flat with three other witches, two of whom were also muggle-born. For that reason, the flat seemed more muggle-orientated than usual. Ginny loved it. Like her father she found muggle things to be fascinating. She especially liked the muggle invention the television or 'TV' as Hermione called it. The films and programmes that it showed were basically an extension of a wizarding photo with storylines.  

At first she had like the black and white movies that came on every time she went to Hermione's house. Over the last few days however, she had fallen head over heels in love with the collection of 80's fantasy films that Hermione had brought with her from home. 'Willow', 'Legend', 'The Never-ending Story', 'The Dark Crystal' and of course 'Labyrinth' which was her personal favourite. 

The scene in the ballroom had sparked something in her when she had first watched it. It had reminded her of Tom and the dream she had in her third year.  There were also a few similarities between Jareth and Tom, which she had spotted. Both were tall, handsome and evil. Ok, so Jareth stole children, which was hardly on the same par as what Tom… Voldemort had done, but he was still pretty bad. But very sexy. Why was it the sexiest men also happened to be evil, nasty gits? And why on earth did you still want them?

She voiced these thoughts to Hermione, who had replied knowingly with, "Because they're bad for you, of course. And because of that you can't have them. But then again, you always want what you can't have."

She was right. Of course Hermione was right, when was she ever wrong? The thought of Hermione being wrong was unfathomable. Unthinkable.  

"…Ginny!"

"What? Oh gosh! I did it again didn't I?" She seemed to be doing it quite often, Ginny realised. She'd go off onto a whole different plane and not notice things around her. It had happened quite a few times in school, which had resulted in her having a talk with Professor McGonagall about the danger of daydreaming and how it could affect schoolwork. Her mother and father had also spoken to her about it, and she had tried to stop it from happening but it occurred quite frequently now. In some ways, they helped. 

"That's ok. I was just asking you what you were going to say before."

Ginny thought for a few moments before remembering she was going to tell Hermione everything about the dreams about Tom. Just as she was about to speak though, a giant grey eagle flew through the kitchen window and made its way towards them. It dropped the letter it had into Hermione's lap before leaving the way it came. Ginny stared after it, so sure she had seen it before. But where? She turned to face her friend and saw the shocked look on Hermione's face. Had something happened to…

"'Mione! What is it? Is it…"?

"No!" Ginny frowned, wondering what was in the letter that had made Hermione so… on edge. 

"No…" Hermione continued, much more calmly than before. "It's a er… It's a letter from one of my Professors. Er… Apparently he wants to see me straightaway about something in my course." 

"What? NOW?" Ginny asked, confused and bewildered. "'Mione, it's New Years Eve!"

Looking even more flustered than possible, Hermione began to babble. "I know, I know! But this is about something important. A project! An important one. He really needs to see me about it and I should go. Because it's important. Really. Really important…" She slowed down as if she knew she was making no sense. 

Ginny shook her head. Gods, what was her friend like? Even now she was still so obsessive about her work. 

"Hermione. It's ok. I understand. Well, actually no I don't understand your thing about schoolwork but you know, I get it. So if he has to see you straightway maybe you should go now?"

"But what about…" The older girl pointed at the bottle of champagne they were keeping chilled for the New Years celebrations. 

Ginny waved her question away. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You could always go down to the pub. Hazel and the others are there…"

Grinning, Ginny pushed her friend towards the front door. "Hermione. Go."

"But--"

"Go!" 

Giving in, Hermione grabbed her coat from the hanger and began to put it on. "Ok, ok! I'm going! I should be back… Well, I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully it won't be long though. Are you sure about this?"

Ginny pushed her through the door and waved her off. "I'll be fine! You just… do whatever it is you need to do with your Professor ok?" she shouted at her retreating figure. She closed the door behind her quickly; keen not to lose the warmth in the flat. She padded back into the lounge and popped the video into the 'VCR' and pressed the 'play' button like Hermione had shown her. The video started with the familiar music beginning to play. Ginny grabbed the nearby blanket and snuggled onto the sofa and began to watch Sarah wish her brother away to another world…

Nearly two hours later, there was no sign of Hermione. Ginny had got up to the scene in the ballroom when she accidentally glanced at the clock. She was shocked to see there were only seven minutes left until the New Year began. Ginny frowned, wondering what it was that was taking Hermione so long. Maybe she and this lecturer of hers had gone to have a drink to celebrate New Years. Maybe this lecturer wasn't a lecturer at all but some new boyfriend Hermione had got on the sly. Hell, maybe there was a lecturer and he was her boyfriend. Ginny giggled at the thought of Hermione dating one of her Professors. Well, Professor Lupin was quite sexy for an older man. And Professor Snape of all people seemed to have acquired a fan club featuring predominantly of lower years.

Shaking her head, Ginny made her way to the kitchen. She saw the bottle of champagne Hermione had left and decided to have a little taste. It was New Years after all, and she was determined to have a good time even if she was by herself. She brought the bottle and a wineglass with her into the lounge and sat back down onto the sofa. She opened the bottle, not remembering to shake it like Hermione had told her to, and poured some of the fizzing liquid into her glass. She smiled as it overflowed all over her fingers and onto the green carpet. Not bothering to clean up after herself, Ginny took a tentative sip and giggled as the bubbles went up her nose. The champagne reminded her a bit of Butterbeer. They both gave the feeling of delicious warmth in the stomach.  

She took another sip and sank back into the sofa; half waiting for the New Year to arrive while simultaneously watching the film come to an end. Soon seven minutes became five, five became three and so on, until there was only a minute left. Ginny had already finished one glass of champagne and had poured another. She had totally forgotten about Hermione and was now thoroughly enjoying herself. She got up with her glass and moved towards the giant bay windows, watching the merriment and fireworks outside. She was bored of the film by now. She'd seen 'Labyrinth' enough times in two days to know it was fast coming to the part where Sarah and Jareth had their final showdown. Where Sarah was strong enough to resist Jareth's tempting words and rescue her brother. Ginny wanted to be like Sarah in that way. Strong and capable of resisting. 

10…9… Ginny could hear the countdown being shouted outside, other university students no doubt. She began to count silently with them. …8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

"Happy New Year Virginia."

So alarmed by the voice that had come from nowhere, Ginny turned round quickly to face whoever had spoken. She didn't notice her glass slipping from her fingers, the drink spilling into the carpet. She didn't notice the music drifting from the TV, the words she had loved when she had first heard them being sung so seductively. She was too shocked to notice.

"What… What are you… I…" The words wouldn't come out. The thoughts she was having weren't coherent, just strings of words and feelings coming into her mind. What was he…

"I said I'd come for you Ginny. And here I am." She watched numbly as Tom made his way towards her. 

"But…"

"Shhh…." He was close enough for her to touch him. But she couldn't. Wouldn't. To touch him would make him real. If he was real then… The thought terrified her.

He turned towards the television and smiled, a slow and easy grin. It looked… good on him. Made him look different, she mused. She wondered what it would be like if he kissed her. Shocked at her thoughts, Ginny went to the television to switch it off, trying to ignore the young man in front of her. She didn't like it when he began to follow her, and when she was about to switch off the TV he stopped her. By touching her. Alarmed by his touch, she shied away from him but was stopped yet again when he grabbed her wrist gently. Frowning at him, she tried to get away but to no avail. 

"Let me go."

"Not without having the dance I've been waiting 4 years for." 

He pulled her closer towards him, a matter made easy by the fact she had no idea what he was talking about. He realised the two glasses of champagne had slightly inebriated her. He started to move in tune with the music and Ginny could do nothing to stop him. She was still wondering when he had asked her for a dance. She then suddenly remembered the dream in her third year. The Yule Ball one. With him and her. She had run away from him then. 

Ginny pulled a face. Seemed like her thoughts were beginning to run away, like she had. Maybe the alcohol she had drunk was having a bad affect on her. It made more sense to believe that she was drunk rather than believe that Tom was really here. The whole thing was nothing but a nice champagne-induced dream. She smiled lopsidedly and began to sway in time with him.

He watched her closely. He knew she thought this was a dream and he had to make her believe. So he did the only thing he could think of. He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. So sweet, she thought incoherently. Nothing like him at all. She thought he would taste of dark magic, evil. But he tasted of chocolate and other wicked things she craved and loved. She sighed as Tom started to kiss a little path across her face until he reached her ear, where he stopped. 

"Will you come with me?" he whispered, although it sounded as if his words were echoing all around her. He offered her his hand.

She pulled away from him slightly shakily and stared into his eyes. His kiss had felt real. HE felt real. That meant… the whole thing was real. He had said he would come for her and he had. He'd told the truth. He wanted her, unlike Harry who had broken up with her. Harry didn't want her. The thought sobered her and she took another glance into the Slytherin's eyes. There was a look of almost… fear in his eyes, as if he was afraid she would turn him down. She realised she liked the idea that he was afraid SHE would turn HIM down. She was in charge, not him, not anyone else. Her. 

She put her hand into his. "Yes."


	3. Hermione

**_The reason is becoming the enemy that prevents us from a lot of possibilities of pleasure_**

**_SIGMUND FREUD_**

****

****

As he left her for the third time that year, Hermione watched as Draco go with a mixture of anger, resentment and pain. She was angry with him for leaving her, and even more so with herself for letting him leave. Again. The first time had been hard, the second torture, but this… this was killing her. She just couldn't make herself go after him though. She couldn't. Just like before. 

His last words to her, whispered softly so only she would hear, echoed in her head. He had done it for her. He had made the decisions she couldn't so she didn't have to. For her. And yet, here she was watching him leave. For what she knew would be the last time. He wasn't coming back. He had said it before himself. Game over. That's all folks. The end. 

She quickly wiped away the few tears she had shed as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She knew it would be her two best friends who would come after her, they always did. Right now though, she wished they would just leave her alone. But she had to keep up appearances. Plastering a fake smile on her face she turned to face them.

"Er…  Hello. What, er… What are you guys doing here?"

They were both out of breath, even though they were much more in shape than she was. While she spent the majority of her time in the library, they spent a lot of their free time on the Quidditch fields. Ron had finally got a much-coveted spot on the team, taking over from Oliver Wood as the Keeper in their fifth year. Harry had taken over as captain in their fifth year as well, and he had become quite disciplined when it came to Quidditch. He expected the team to be focused and single-minded, like he was. If the team had thought their previous captain Oliver had been bad, Harry was worse. 

"We were… going to… ask you… the same thing," Ron replied between pauses.

"Yeah… Come to see Ferret Boy off? Wish we could have made it in time to see him bugger off though. Oh well. He's gone and that's all that matters.  No more Malfoy. Forever. Ok, so it may only be for a month, but still. It's a month right?" Harry smiled happily at Ron, who grinned back.

"Oh yes… Although, I still can't believe they let him go. I mean, ok so he may not have been an active Deatheater but who knows? He still might have done all those terrible things we've heard about. And who's to say this whole thing is a lie. I mean, come on! His family's notorious for it. And I don't think anybody could say no to that dickhead of a father of his. The stuff they found in their house… My dad says they'd never seen some of those things before. All dangerous though." As he spoke, Ron recalled something that had been said earlier. "Wait a minute, who the hell was the third testimony that Dumbledore spoke of? You know, earlier on." He laughed. "Hey Harry. What if it was Sirius? I mean, Malfoy got Remus to vouch for him…"

They both laughed out loud at this thought, while Hermione became more and more enraged with them. She couldn't believe what they were saying. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin had cleared Draco. Both men who they knew they could trust. Admittedly, Professor Snape was a sour old arse with a lethal tongue but he had still come to their assistance when they needed it. She didn't like the attitude of the Slytherin Potions Master, but she still respected him. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for her best friends.

She was about to make a scathing comment when Harry beat her to it. "Oh God, yeah! I can see it now. Malfoy comes flouncing into Snape's dungeons where he and Sirius are having a nice cream tea together with Remus. And they're all wearing clown suits…"

The two teenagers began to roll around on the floor in fits of laughter at the thought of the Head of Slytherin in a clown costume. They would stop for a few seconds and then start all over again. Hermione was getting sick of their childish antics and was about to walk away when Ron said something that rooted her to the spot. 

"No, no! I've got it, I've got it! The third testimony was… Hermione! Yeah, that's right. 'Cause you know in the battle with Voldemort when she disappeared, right? And then we found her with Malfoy senior nearby, dead? That was him. He saved her. He…" He didn't notice that Hermione was staring angrily at him. 

Harry frowned at the idea.  "What? Wait… He… saved her? By killing his own father? For Hermione?"

"Exactly!" The giggles were back in full force now, but they soon petered out when the saw the look on their friend's face. She hadn't cracked a single smile throughout this whole joke. Which it was. But now that they thought about it…

Hermione had stood there, listening to Ron come out with what was practically the truth. She didn't know whether it was because she was scared they might figure it out, or just angry with everyone, Draco, them, herself. All she did know was that what they were talking about was no laughing matter.

"You… idiots! You stupid idiots! How dare you laugh at the idea of someone killing his or her parents? Especially you Harry, you of all people. You know what it's like to lose your parents. That is a sick joke, you guys. Utterly sick. I knew I was right not to tell you what happened that day. If you two can makes jokes about someone killing his father, then I don't even want to think what you'd say if you knew the truth."

"What did happen 'Mione?" Harry asked. He'd never seen her so angry. 

"Well. I didn't tell you before and I sure as hell am not going to tell you now. Lucius Malfoy may have been a Deatheater and a terrible man but to laugh at the idea of him being killed by his own son is just appalling."

"Why?" Harry replied. "The man killed others just as easily. God knows some of the things he probably did to other people, people like you Hermione. You said it yourself, he was a terrible man. Ok, so maybe saying Malfoy killed him was in bad taste but him dying was a good thing. He deserved to die. And he did."

Ron, who was just sick of the whole subject, muttered under his breath, "Unfortunate that his son didn't." He wasn't quiet enough though. 

Something snapped inside of Hermione. The anger, the pain, and the desire to lash out against someone were raging inside of her. To make them hurt as much as she was. To understand how she was feeling. She began to lay into her best friends. 

"You fucking fucking fucking idiots! How can you… Just because Draco and you two didn't get along with each other doesn't mean he deserves to die for it…"

"But…"

"Shut up Ron! Draco is not the bad person here. Yes, he may have done a lot of nasty things to us here at Hogwarts but nothing that serious that should result in his death. You heard him say it himself. Dumbledore believed him, so did all the other Professors. He's is not a fucking Deatheater, not even a secret one. For crying out loud, all you had to do was roll up his goddamn sleeve and look for the fucking Dark Mark. But did you? NO! Because you hate him that much that it overrides the few brain cells you have rendering you stupid. I know Fred was hurt Ron, but Draco wasn't the one who did it to him. Ok? He didn't do it! So, if you two are going to make crass, asinine comments, 'jokes' as you would call them, I suggest you actually THINK before you do so. Or better yet, let me leave before you start shooting your mouths off. I'd rather not be here to listen to your stupid, juvenile remarks. Ok?" She turned to look at them both, the anger still evident in her eyes. Harry and Ron looked back at her oddly.

"What? WHAT?!"

They both shook their heads and mumbled a quiet "nothing". However, there was still that look in their eyes. Hermione stomped away from them, knowing that if she stayed she'd say something she knew she would regret later on. She didn't stop to think why her two best friends had looked at her as if she'd inexplicably grown two horns and a tail. 

It was only until later when she realised what had happened. Harry and Ron had looked at her like they had because she had referred to their Slytherin enemy not as Malfoy, which they had been calling him for the last seven years, but simply as Draco. 

*****

_'Dearest Hermione, _

_How are you? I hope you're well. Me, I'm not exactly great myself so… I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful letter. It was exactly what I needed. Especially since you're not here at Hogwarts. It's so strange and weird here now without you, Ron and Harry… Yes I said his name. No, I'm not going to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower. I'm quite… broken up about the whole thing, but like I told you before I've never really felt that things between Harry and myself were quite right. What with the thing with Cho and all the other stuff that's happened. Our relationship always seemed so… fixed. As if we were pushed in some ways together. It was like everyone expected us to get together, and because they wanted us together we got together for them. Not ourselves. And that's not what a relationship should be about, right? :sigh: Gods, I'm rambling on.  So, yeah. Enough of me wailing on about my life. What about you?_

_I can tell you're not finding it easy at university. I don't know how I can tell, it's just… obvious. I feel the same way. I understand. And that's why I have decided to accept your offer to spend New Years with you. I think I need to be as far away from Hogwarts and Harry as possible. No doubt, it'd be good for you as well. I miss our friendship, you know. The other girls still keep their distance, even after Harry and I have broken up. I just sometimes feel so… isolated. You understand right? With you I guess it was your intelligence, with me it's just my plain weirdness. Sorry. I'm rambling again. _

_So. Back to the point. Cambridge. New Years. I'll be there. Just make sure I don't drink anything that will make me cry at four in the morning, ok? More importantly, there are things I need to talk to you about. I've put it off for long enough. I have to tell someone, and I'd rather it was you. I don't want you to get worried though, ok? It's not a big thing, so don't panic. I just… need to tell someone. I'd better stop here before you decide to come and see me or something._

_Missing you loads, big hug and I'll keep subtly reminding Ron to write to you. One day he'll cotton on. _

_Much love, Ginny.'_

Hermione re-read the letter for the third time, a smile on her face. Trust Ginny to know what to say, she thought. The younger girl may have been having a terrible time herself, but she always knew how Hermione felt. Especially now. 

Hermione sat in the room where she was going to spend the next four years of her History of Magic degree at Cambridge University. It had been a long and hard task picking which subject to continue but as Ron had put it a year ago, she was already a walking History of Hogwarts book so she might as well become a walking history of magic book too. She was still taking extra modules in the other courses that interested her, including Potions, which she found to be quite soothing. It helped when the Professor was totally different to the one at Hogwarts. 

She had always like Potions, teacher excused, but she had fallen in love with it when she and Draco had got together for their joint Potions project. He knew things she had never thought of, which frankly surprised her. Like her fellow Gryffindors she had thought that the lavish attention praised on the Slytherin Head Boy by his Head of House was due to House loyalties. But it seemed he was talented in the subject in his own right. He had once told her that if he ever got the chance, he wanted to continue with the subject. His father however, had other plans for him. 

She sighed. She didn't like remembering. It hurt too much. Even now. Looking back at the letter, she glanced at the last few lines and wondered what it was Ginny was alluding to. Maybe it was something about Harry. Whatever it was she was sure she'd find out once Ginny came to stay. Hermione had okayed her best friend coming over with her new university friends. Two of them, Hazel and Megan were muggle-born like she was. The third, Amelia, came from a prominent wizarding family who loved the idea she was living with muggle witches. 

The flat they shared was very muggle orientated because of that. They had a television, video and all the other things expected from a muggle home. There were also touches of magic throughout the flat. The cleaning tools all worked magically, although they were muggle in design. There was even a telephone in the lounge, since both Hermione's and Megan's parents were still inexperienced with the floo idea. 

It was a great place for Hermione. She had friends and was doing what she loved the most. However, there were low points. As Ginny had pointed out in her letter, her two best friends had been rather lax in their correspondences with her. She had only seen Hedwig a few times in the autumn semester at university and she'd hardly seen Pig. He'd come once over the last three months, and even then Ron's letter had been limited in detail. Harry's were better, but not by much. 

They had both joined the Aurors, and were now going through their training. She had thought about doing the same but had realised she wanted to continue academic-wise. She was also doing it for her parents. She had relatives who were quite nosey when it came to her education and her parent s had had to evade dubious questions for the last seven years. Once she knew she was able to get into Cambridge, her parents were now able to competently answer questions they would have had to evade years ago. It was much easier to say your daughter was studying at Cambridge University, one of Britain's best universities, than Hogwarts, a school of magic.

Hermione put the letter on top of the pile of letters she had received in the semester. She then pulled out her lecture notes for the day and began to copy them up in neat. When Ginny came to stay, she wanted to be as hassle-free as possible. They were going to have the best few days ever. 

*****

"So. What shall we do now?"

Hermione got up from the sofa where she had been sitting for the last two hours watching films with Ginny.  They had nearly got to the end of 'The Princess Bride', one of Hermione's favourite films. The mix of romance, humour and downright silliness got to her every time she would sit down to watch it. But recently though, she wasn't as enamoured of it as she used to have been. Probably because it brought back memories of happier times.

She shook her head as if to get rid of her wandering thoughts and made her way to the small kitchen, taking the two empty ice cream bowls with her. As she put the dirty bowls into the sink to wash, Hermione called out, "How about going down the pub? Or did you want to spend New Years here? Your call."

She waited for a reply but didn't get one. Ginny must have zoned out again, she realised as she went back into the lounge. 

Hermione laughed as her friend finally realised something had been said and replied with a confused "What?"

"Off in your own little world again I see."

She smiled and then sat back down on the sofa she had just vacated. Ginny smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just…"

Hermione knew of her friend's bouts of daydreaming. She's been told about them from Ron, when he had been bothered to write to her, and Molly Weasley, who had been worried about her one and only daughter enough to ask her best friend to talk to her. The former Head Girl hadn't had the chance to broach the subject as yet, so maybe this was a good time to see what was going on.

"Honey, don't worry about it. I do it… well ok I don't do it at all but I seem to have developed a bad case of daydreamitis in my History of Magic lectures. Gods, my lecturer makes Professor Binns seem like… well, good!"

Hermione hadn't meant for that to slip out but it was true anyway and it had made Ginny laugh. They both did. She stopped laughing a few minutes later and began to study her best friend. It was so good to see Ginny laughing again. She'd been pretty quiet so far, happy to sit around and watch films. She didn't seem to want to go out and talk to other people. Hermione knew that she hadn't been a barrel of laughs herself but it was nice. 

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just…" Hermione paused and then continued. "It's good to see you happy. What with…" 

She ground to a halt as she wondered what to say. She knew Ginny had said she was okay about breaking up with Harry but Hermione wasn't so sure. There was something in the younger girl's eyes that made her question the truthfulness of her claims. Ginny had to be hurting a lot more than she was letting on. Hermione herself knew how hard break-ups were. They bloody hurt like hell. 

She pushed a loose curl back and Ginny sighed. She then grimaced as Ginny said, "You can say his name, you know. Harry. Harry Potter. Harry-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter. I'm not going to break 'Mione."

Getting frustrated with the way things were going, Hermione spoke rather louder than usual when she replied. "I know! I know. It's just… Break-ups are hard. There's a lot of pain and hurt on both sides. And there's always the feeling of uncertainty of whether you've done the right thing or not."

She definitely knew how the last bit felt. After the break-up, she had been plagued with uncertainty over whether she could have done something to stop it from happening. She KNEW she could have done something to stop it, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. It had taken over half a year for the uncertainty to lessen to a twinge of guilt and pain every now and then.  She shook her head, remembering it wasn't her they were talking about. She continued talking. "…So smiling and being happy is a good thing."

Hermione realised she had made a mistake in taking so to reply, as Ginny regarded her shrewdly. She flushed further when the redhead asked her if she was talking from experience. She had to kill the subject and quickly. She didn't want Ginny to know about… her scarlet past as it were. But then again, maybe it would help for both of them. Ginny wasn't as disillusioned about certain people as Harry and Ron were so there was the chance she'd understand more. However, Hermione knew she couldn't push this onto her friend after what had happened with Harry. Not so soon. 

"Oh I'm not… I mean, I've only ever really been out with Viktor. And Ron. Nobody else. No break-ups…"

She could tell Ginny didn't quite believe her but was grateful when she didn't pursue the subject further. They sat there in silence, each trying to think of something to talk about. Eventually they both spoke at once, grinning at each other when they realised what they'd done.

"Ginny, you know…"

"I have to tell you…"

Hermione stood up again and turned off the TV. The film had finished a while ago, which they hadn't noticed. She decided to put off telling Ginny about her chequered past until the time was right. Right now, it was time for Ginny to talk. At that thought, something struck her. In her letter, Ginny had spoken of something she needed to tell her. It had sounded important at the time. Ginny had also just said, "I have to tell you…" The former Head Girl wondered what it was her friend wanted to tell her.

Curiosity piqued, she began to talk. "So, what were you going to say Ginny? Before. Because I've just remembered you telling me in your letter you had something important to tell me. Was that what you were going to say? Because you can say it now. I won't interrupt. Promise." She waited. No reply. "Ginny!"

"What? Oh gosh! I did it again didn't I?" 

"That's okay. I was just asking you what you were going to say before." She paused to let her friend speak. 

Just as Ginny was about to something, a giant grey eagle came through the widow. As soon as she saw it, Hermione recognised it. But what was Draco's eagle doing here? The eagle, whose name she had forgotten, flew towards her and dropped the letter it had into her lap. She picked it up and opened it with shaky hands. She hesitated in reading it. What if… But then she figured out that if anything were to have happened, then it was unlikely he would send a letter. Least of all to her. There was still that feeling of trepidation and unease lingering though. As the words became clearer, she managed to decipher Draco's unusually messy writing. He wanted to see her. But why? 

The look on her face must have scared Ginny because she asked, "'Mione! What is it? Is it…"

"No!" Realising she was being defensive with her friend again, Hermione calmed down. She couldn't tell Ginny the truth. She didn't know the truth herself. All she did know was that Draco wanted to see her. After saying he never wanted to see her again ever. She had to come up with an excuse. Fast. 

"It's a er… It's a letter from one of my Professors. Er… Apparently he wants to see me straightaway about something in my course."

As soon as she said it Hermione knew she should have said something else. Anything that was better than what she had just said. It didn't help when Ginny pointed out that New Year's wasn't exactly the best time to be going over coursework. Trying to cover her tracks, the older girl began to babble. 

"I know, I know! But this is about something important. A project! An important one. He really needs to see me about it and I should go. Because it's important. Really. Really important…"

She slowed down, knowing she was making no sense. She was probably making things worse. She waited for the inevitable "Ok. Out with it. What's it really say in the letter?", but thankfully got "Hermione. It's ok. I understand. Well, actually no I don't understand your thing about schoolwork but you know. I get it. So if he has to see you straightaway maybe you should go now?"

But now that Hermione had got the lying over and done with, she wasn't sure she wanted to go after all. She hadn't a clue what Draco 'wanted to talk about' and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be nice. She knew it was unlikely that he had had a spontaneous change of heart and wanted to get back together. Although… No. That wasn't going to happen. At all. Ever. 

She suddenly realised she had forgotten Ginny in all this. How could she leave her by herself in the flat and on New Years Eve? What kind of friend was she to drop her best friend so easily?

"But what about…" 

Hermione's question was waved away by the redhead, who replied with, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Ashamed she was leaving Ginny by herself to go and see the blond Slytherin, she tried to urge her friend to go down to the pub where Hazel, Megan and the others were spending New Years. Ginny grinned at her in response and pushed her towards the door. 

"Hermione. Go."

"But…"

"Go!"

She gave in. If Ginny was ok with her leaving then she might as well go and see what Draco wanted. It wouldn't take long, she thought. He'd shout at her, she'd shout at him, and then she'd leave in a huff. That's what usually happened. Hermione grabbed her coat from the hanger and put it on. 

"Ok, ok! I'm going! I should be back… Well, I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully it won't be long though. Are you sure about this?" She had to be sure. 

She was pushed out of the door rather forcefully in reply. As she walked towards the pub where Draco had said to meet him, she heard a faint "I'll be fine! You just… do whatever it is you need to do with your Professor ok?"

She winced at the way Ginny had put it. She had to work on her lying skills, she thought. Ginny probably thought she was having a secret rendezvous with someone. She stopped at the thought that her friend might actually think it were an actual professor she was seeing. Hermione had heard of stories of girls going out with their professors but she wasn't one of them. There was only one thing she wanted from her professors and it wasn't in their trousers. Although… Professor Lupin… Remus… was quite sexy for an older guy.

*****

When Hermione got to the small pub Draco had told her to come to, she was shaking. What did he want? Last time he'd seen her he had told her in no uncertain terms he never wanted to see her again. But now… What had changed to make him take his vow back? Grateful he had picked a pub where she knew her friends wouldn't inhabit, she walked in and looked around searching for him. She finally spotted him in a hidden corner, his hair giving him away instantly. Not many people had that almost white quality to their hair like he did. She noticed it a lot. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she made her way towards him and sat down in the seat opposite him. He was nursing a glass of what looked like whiskey to Hermione. There was another glass, this one full of white wine. For her, she realised. He had come prepared. He didn't bother to glance up and look at her when she spoke.

"What do you want Malfoy?" They both knew she had used his surname deliberately, instead of his first name.

"Can't two people have a sociable drink together to celebrate the New Year coming in?" he replied quietly. He sounded exactly the same as before. Although there was a hint of… bitterness to his tone. Hermione decided she had made a mistake in coming.

"Not when one of them is a spoilt egotistical bastard who wants everything his own way…" she hissed back.

"Oh really? And what about the other? A lying secretive bitch who also wants everything her own way." 

Draco finally sat back and looked at Hermione, and she gasped at what she saw. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he hadn't slept for days. His hair was a mess, looking as if he'd been hacking at it with a pair of nail scissors. Worst of all was the look in his eyes. Haunted, suffering and pained. He looked like what she felt. 

Knowing he looked a right state, Draco laughed bitterly and took a gulp of his drink. "You haven't changed one bit. But I have. You know, you forgot to add 'drunk, lazy, good-for-nothing jackass' to your little description. But then again, you weren't to know. I've been busy. Honing my 'skills'. As you can see." 

Unsure of what to say in reply and just plain unnerved, Hermione took a sip of the wine in front of her. She winced when she realised it was warm. Just how long had Draco been here waiting for her? 

"Dra… Malfoy. What… What happened to you?" She knew she shouldn't have spoken when he snarled at her.

"What the fuck do you think happened?! I fell in love with a girl who I thought loved me back. Instead she kept our relationship in the dark like it was a fucking great big dirty secret and wouldn't tell her friends about us. I also ended up killing my own fucking father to save the very same girl, who though thankful for saving her, was still unwilling to tell her friends about us. In the end I made the fucking choice she wouldn't, couldn't, whatever. I left her. And here I am today, stuck in a fucking great big house, with a fucking dead boy in my head who wants to be alive. Is there anything else you'd like to know? I'm sure you know the rest seeing as you're the one who fucking did this to me."

She shook her head, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to fall. It hadn't happened the way he said. "I didn't do this to you."

"So are you telling me that you didn't choose your friends over me? That you didn't choose to stay with them instead of me?" He asked loudly. He knew they were being stared at but he didn't care.

"I didn't choose anything! I didn't get to. You chose for me. You chose to leave. You could have stayed…"

"For what? For what?! You? You wouldn't tell Potty and Weasel about us. You were willing to keep me as a secret to them. Were you ever going to tell them? Ever? Or were you going to drop me as soon as school finished? There was no way in hell I was going to wait and find out. I knew who you were going to pick anyway. You already did. I made my choice… and so did you."

"What?" She didn't want to hear anymore. What he was saying wasn't the truth. Was it?

"YOU made the choice not to tell them. YOU made the choice not to follow me. And YOU made the choice to let me go. Ok? So don't tell me I didn't give you any choices. They were there all the time. You just made the choice not to take them."

He finished his drink and motioned for another. She watched him as he drank that in one gulp, unable to stop him. So she did the only thing she could think of. She put her hand on his.

"Draco." He looked up at her then. "Why did you want to see me?" 

He stared at her for a while and then pulled his hand free away from her. He then gestured at her unfinished drink. "I told you. To have a drink to welcome in the New Year. Drink it. I've already drunk mine. And a few others before that. I've drunk enough to welcome in the next decade. You've got to catch up. Finish it."

She wasn't sure if he as telling the truth or not. She's never seen him like this before. It was almost like he was on autopilot or something. Or self-destruct. She didn't want to say anything to make him worse, so she did what he had asked. She drank the rest of the warm wine, his eyes not leaving her for a second.

A few seconds later, she began to regret her decision. She didn't get drunk so easily, especially after only one glass of wine. Yet she felt sick to her stomach and couldn't focus on the man in front of her. There was three of him now, which frankly scared her. One Draco was enough, but three? She tried to take a deep breath but only succeeded partially. Looking into the six grey eyes that swam around of her, she realised what had happened. He'd been especially weird all evening, as if to put her off something. To make sure she didn't realise what he was up to. Whatever he was up to. 

She blinked a few times and then spoke slowly, as if the words wouldn't form properly.  "Draco… What did you… put in the wine?" 

The last thought Hermione had was 'You always were good at Potions', before everything went black and she fell into Draco's waiting arms. He pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have to do this. I have to. I have to get him out of my head. And if it means being closer to you then… I'll do anything."

He began to walk towards the pub exit and as he did, he caught the eye of the pub landlord. He winked and then spoke conspiratorially. "Women, eh? Can't control their drink. One glass and she's gone."

A few minutes later and they both were. 

*****

She had the biggest headache when she awoke. Whatever Draco had put into her drink had totally fudged up her mind. She tried to remember what had happened but it hurt too much. Then comprehension dawned and she sat up abruptly, wincing at the pain it caused. She rubbed her eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the lethargic feeling she felt all over. When she felt slightly better, she began to look at her surroundings as the missing pieces from last night fell into place.

Draco. He'd wanted to see her. He hadn't said why. Well, he'd said a lot, but it wasn't the real reason he had wanted to see her. He'd drugged her. But why? With that question in mind, she looked around her trying to figure out just what was going on. 

She was in a room, a pretty opulent one from the looks of things. There were two single bed side by side and there were other pieces of furniture just as ornate as the beds, which subtlety completed the room. The colour scheme was pretty monochromatic with hints of silver and green here and there. It all seemed very Malfoy-esque. Hermione realised she had to be in Malfoy Manor. Where else would Draco take her? 

At that precise moment someone walked into the room, with a person in their arms. As Hermione watched in horror, she realised it was Ginny. She leaped out of the bed and ran towards her best friend and the unknown figure. She came to a grinding halt when she looked at the person carrying her friend. He looked like Draco but… didn't. While Draco had that gorgeous shoulder length blond hair, this figure had slightly messy black hair. Very similar to Harry. He also had Draco's slender build and height. 

But it was his eyes that made Hermione realise that the figure in front of her was the former Slytherin Head Boy. She had loved staring into them time and time again, as they reminded her of a stormy sky waiting for that moment when everything became suddenly clear. The last few months of their relationship though his eyes had been dark grey; stormy, tempestuous and bleak. As if things were happening they couldn't control, bad things that were waiting to happen. 

She hesitated. "…Dr… Draco?"

He pushed past her and put the sleeping redhead onto the other bed, morphing slowly back into the person she knew and loved. Had loved. He had used Polyjuice Potion. To be who though? It looked like Harry, Hermione thought. However, the person he had morphed into was slightly different to her best friend. Very smooth and sleek while Harry was scruffy and messy. She moved closer towards him and then stopped.

Ginny was awakening. She stirred for a while, and then looked to Draco and Hermione confused and bewildered. "Tom… Where's Tom?"

Hermione also turned to face her ex-boyfriend, a look of uncertainty blossoming on her face. She didn't like what was going on and there were so many questions she needed answering. Just what was Ginny doing here? And why had she called out for 'Tom'? Who exactly was Tom? And who had Draco just been? 

She decided to go straight for the jugular and asked Draco directly, "What the hell is going on?"

Rubbing his face tiredly, Draco glanced at the two girls before speaking slowly, "I'm going to bring back Tom Riddle. And you two are going to help me."


End file.
